Bound by Loyalty
by DevilsHope
Summary: Buffy gets a letter inviting her to help teach at Hogwarts. While there, she learns things about herself that she never knew. Meanwhile, Sirius Black can't stop thinking about the blonde slayer...


Title: Bound by Loyalty

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Harry Potter- Pretty much books 1-4. 

Buffy the Vampire Slayer- Seasons 1-5 and some of season 6.

Pairings: Buffy/Sirius Black, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

Summary: Buffy gets a letter inviting her to help teach at Hogwarts. Dumbledore tells her about the fight with Voldemort, and she agrees to help protect Harry Potter. While there, she learns things about herself that she never knew, and she finds a way to live. Meanwhile, Sirius Black can't stop thinking about the blonde Slayer that has suddenly invaded his life. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. Buffy goes to Whedon, and Harry and everybody in the Potter-verse go to Rowling. If you don't recognize anyone, they're probably mine. I do own the plot, though. Don't sue. Please.

Author's note: I kind of changed things in the Harry Potter universe. Did you see the pairings? If you did, you will notice that Buffy and Sirius Black will be a couple. So that means that Sirius is cleared of any crime. He is now working at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It'll explain more in the story. Now, for the Buffy universe. Seasons one, two, three, four and five happened. This is five years after Once More with Feeling, but Buffy and Spike never kissed or anything. The gang knows Buffy was in Heaven, and Giles hasn't left yet. 

There. I hope I have explained it all. If you have any questions ask if you review, or e-mail me at 

Sk8terBratz0057@msn.com. Thanks. Now, on with the story...

Oh, and this is just the first story in my Bound series. If you like this one, keep watch for the next one.

************************Chapter One: Strange Nights************************

'God resigned, from hearing my old story,

Every night, I'm paying hell for glory

I'm embarrassed but I'm much more sorry.'

-Shakira "Fool"

It was so dark. And cold. She could feel the cold seeping through her skin into her very bones. Something wasn't right here. Nothing ever was. She couldn't really see anything, except for the occasional fuzzy outline of a person running. Running to, or from, Buffy had no idea what. 

Sometimes, something brushed at her foot, almost making her fall. Every time she'd look down, and every time it was the same thing. A body. Of who or what, Buffy couldn't tell it was all so silent, and she was so confused. Then the screaming began. The horrible screaming. As she grew closer to the source of the sound, she could see an outline of a house. She could also hear what was being yelled.

"Harry, not Harry... Please not Harry... Take me instead!... Harry!" At that last scream, there was a great flash of light. Green light.

Then Buffy woke up. Drenched with sweat and tears, her eyes frantically searched her room. Sighing with relief she lay back down, facing the clock. 4:30. With a groan, Buffy realized she'd only been asleep for two hours. 'This sucks,' she thought, her mind wandering to her nightmare.

Buffy knew it was more than a nightmare. Her dreams were rarely just dreams.

"Prophetic dreams bite ass." She said to herself with a sigh.

Rolling over, she fluffed her pillow and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would claim her once again. No such luck. Instead, she saw the darkness and the green flash of light. She heard the screams and the sound of a baby wailing. Her eyes shot open and her breathing came out in short gasps. She swung her legs out of her bed. No more sleep tonight.

She walked to the bathroom across the hall and turned on the light. Looking in the mirror at her reflection, she saw the beginnings of circles forming under her eyes Her light green eyes with blue specks swirling around looked dead. She felt dead. Again. Her friends used to say that there was fire in her eyes Giles told her that Slayers rarely had that light because they lost it when they were called. She didn't lose hers. Not until later.

"I'm not even bitter, or angry, or even sad. When I think of Giles or my friends, I don't feel anything. I don't even feel revulsion when I think of Spike. God, what is wrong with me?" Buffy asked aloud. She could feel a headache starting.

Splashing water on her face, she took out the aspirin. Swallowing two, she walked out of the bathroom, not looking at her reflection again. Turning the light off, she walked quietly by Willow and Tara's room. Seeing her sister's door slightly ajar, Buffy walked in and up to her bed. Tucking the blankets around Dawn, she lightly kissed her forehead and tip-toed out, shutting the door behind her.

Walking down the stairs, she headed in the direction of the kitchen. Switching on the light, she set about making a cup of hot chocolate. With the milk boiling, she glanced towards the window and had to stifle a scream. With a confused look, she realized what she was seeing. An owl. That was pecking at her window. She quickly opened the window and jumped back as the snowy white and ashy grey owl swooped in, landing on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Is it a possessed owl or something?" Buffy said quietly to herself.

As she got closer to the animal, she saw a letter attached to its leg. Feeling rather silly, she reached a tentative hand out to the creature, which was looking pretty impatient. She untied the letter and walked away from the bird, looking at it warily. Unfolding the letter, she read what it said:

Dear Miss Buffy Summers,

My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster at the school Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am aware of you position as the Vampire Slayer, currently situated atop the Hellmouth. I have heard that you have recently died and gone to Heaven, only to be brought back. But things here in Scotland are not very well. The Dark Lord Voldemort is coming to power. Hogwarts needs a Slayer. Whilst not the best place or time for a vacation, I think this will help you come to order. You will be given the position of assistant to Professor Sirius Black, the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, should you accept my invitation. Dark times are at hand, and my world desperately needs you. Please reply by August 31st This school owl, Hannah, will come back once a week. Thank you for your time.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry

With trembling hands, Buffy sat on the stool in her kitchen heavily. A school for magic? A school that had an evil dark wizard? Of course. Buffy sighed, realizing she'd have to have a Scooby meeting about this. So, this wizarding world needed her help?

'This sucks,' she thought.

*************************Chapter Two: Decisions***************************

'I try to keep awake

I try to swim beneath

But still I find this narcolepsy slides

Into another nightmare.'

-Third Eye Blind "Narcolepsy"

"So you're telling me this Albus Dumbledore guy wants you to save his world? And you're thinking about doing it?" Xander asked Buffy, incredulously.

"Well...yeah." She answered carefully.

It was eleven o'clock in the afternoon. Buffy had called the meeting a half an hour ago. She had explained her dreams and the owl surprise last night. Or, er... this morning. She told them she might go. Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Spike were all surprised about the magic school, and angry at her decision. All except Giles, who was strangely keeping quiet.

"Buffy, you have got to be kidding us! This isn't one of your most brilliant ideas, I must admit." Willow told her.

"Bloody hell, woman. Listen to the witch. You can't just leave." Spike practically yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do Spike, so shut the hell up!" Buffy did yell. This was not going at all how she planned it to go.

"What if this guy is some creep or loony? Or a vampire or some evil thing trying to lure you away from the hellmouth? Buffy, you could be walking into a trap!" Dawn was scared. She didn't want to lose her sister. Not after having lost her just five years ago. Things were going good. They were getting better. 

"I can assure you, Dumbledore is no loon or vampire. He is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. And this magic school does exist." Giles spoke up for the first time since the discussion had begun. Everyone stared at him in astonishment. Giles knew about this school? What the hell? He took off his glasses and sighed. Cleaning them, he began. "When I was a child of eleven, I got a letter. My father had already started training me as a watcher. When the letter came, he was so proud that I had got accepted to the best wizarding school. 'Only the best for my son,' he would say. I promptly packed and got my school supplies. He sent me off to Hogwarts and my school year began. I got put into Gryffindor House."

Seeing their blank stares, he elaborated. "There were four founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Anyhow, being at Hogwarts was the best seven years of my life. I learned magic, potions, herbs. I graduated top of my class. Dumbledore wasn't the Headmaster then. He was just the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. After I graduated, things went downhill from there. A group of my friends and I started dabbling in the Dark Arts. Then Eyghon started. You know the rest." He nodded at Buffy, who shivered.

"After that mess, my father was so embarrassed that **his** son played with the Dark Arts. He made me train to be a Watcher and forget about Hogwarts and to pretend the whole wizarding world didn't even exist. I have not heard Dumbledore's name in over twenty years. I, of course, heard about Voldemort. He is after my time. Voldemort is the most powerful wizard, excluding Dumbledore, and he detests mudbloods and half-bloods." Again all he got was blank stares.

"Mudbloods are muggle, common people, born, and their powers are not from the family. Half-bloods are witches and wizards with a magical parent and a muggle parent. Pure-bloods go to Slytherin House, because Salazar Slytherin also hated anybody other than Pure-blood. He once tried to get the other founders to agree not to allow anything other than pure magic into Hogwarts. Voldemort was in Slytherin. He got followers from Slytherin to help him rid the world of half-bloods and mudbloods. When James and Lily Potter had a child fifteen years ago, they were both nineteen, just graduated from Hogwarts. I was twenty-three. Harry, their son, now goes to Hogwarts and is in his Fifth year. James and Lily were in their third when I was in my seventh. A couple of months after Harry was born, Voldemort visited them and tried to get them to join him. They refused. He killed them." At this the Scoobies gasped. "But, when he raised his wand after killing James, Lily stepped in front of young Harry and tried to protect him. She gave her life for his. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, his spell backfired. It bounced of Harry and hit him instead. He was weakened. Fleeing the Potter's house, he ran deep into a forest to start gathering his strength. Harry, still alive, was left with nothing more than a scar. He was sent to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, where he got his letter to Hogwarts. That's all I know of him."

There was a moment of silence. The Buffy spoke, "Giles... I have to go and help them."

"I know Buffy."

Looking at her friends, she searched their faces for the anger she knew she'd see in their eyes. But there was none. Instead, she saw understanding, love, and some bitter disappointment. But they knew she had to go. She was the Slayer. She had to go. 

To be continued...

************************************************************************

Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you liked it, and please review. Keep on the lookout for further chapters! Thanks, Heather.


End file.
